fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiss Hell
Charlotte Axel von Reuenthal ( ), known by the alias Reiss Hell (レース ヘルス Reisu Herusu) Appearance Personality Relationships Shin Sekai Yori Ophelia Silmarillion Letra Gepetto History While not explicitly explained, while her first name is Reiss, her actual last name is unknown. She switched it out with the word "hell" to explain how she sees her existance. She was taught Ergo Proxy by her father... Reiss was diagnosed when she was 7 with bipolar disorder at a psycheward after she had a severe manic episode. At first she tried to ignore it. But she couldn't, as voices kept ringing in her ears, nothing but screaching. As she cried, huddled up into a corner punching the bathroom wall. After finally accepting it, she started taking cognitive therapy, in an attempt to shift her thoughts the other way as well as taking specific medication to silence the screams in her head. She eventually stopped taking the medication though as her condition worsened. At some point she was approached by Constantinople to join Shin Sekai Yori, with the promise to "change the world for better or for worse." Synopsis Arcana City Arc Proceeding with the Elections Investigation of Murder Following the death of Letra Gepetto at the Burginham Hotel by Rei and Akakios, she took up the investigation assigned to her by Constantinople Iliad, in which she went a long with Jungo. She stayed at it for weeks on end, even skipping meals and sleep, obsessed with finding the perpetrators. She had remembered spending long hours with Letra, and the fact he was no longer there, took a toll on her. She knew this was the price though and eventually all of them, including her would meet their end at some point as she searched empty hallways and the scene countless times. Someone though had chosen her to be his target as he followed her, breaking into her apartment and while she was in the shower going as far as writing "Awakening" onto her bathroom mirror before making a narrow escape. Blind Association She eventually comes deeply involved with Akakios, before either of them even know who they are. Once she learns of his involvement in Letra's death though she becomes enraged. Trade Off Rei pulled the switch as the lights went off and he ambushed Reiss, it only took a moment for her to notice what was going on though as her eyes adjusted to the dark as she blocked a kick which shattered her upper left arm and a knee breaking her ribs before she slammed his face into the ground apprehending him as she took him to see the boss as well as to nofiy them that they utilised the dark to kidnap one of their members. Traitor in the Midst When she discovered Ophelia was the culprit and betrayed the group they engaged in a short battle which she used Ergo Proxy on Ophelia and managed to escape. The End of the Dream She is eventually lured into an abandoned building known as Block C where she is ambushed by the mysterious stalker who's revealed to be Aegis. Akakios finds her in time though alone on the back steps as she embraces Akakios in a hug as she dies, and as all disappears around her, she sees the monster with the white face again as he cradles her face closing in, as she floats away in shallow water, as she shuts her eyes forever... Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Advanced Intellect: Enhanced Pain Resistance: She was able to take a kick that shattered her left arm and a knee that broke her ribs as she quickly subdued Rei. Later on when confronting Ophelia, she hadn't healed from her injures and was able to outpace her. Enhanced Perception: Master Trap Layer: Magic Other Abilities Quotes Major Battles * Reiss Hell vs. Rei Mokuzai *Reiss Hell vs. Ophelia Silmarillion Trivia * When enunciated, Reiss sounds like "Reese". * Her character theme is Ich Hab Die Nacht Geträumet by Hekate. Gallery Reiss and Jungo.png Reiss is daylight.jpg Reiss Vermillion Hell.jpg Reiss cries for the first time.jpg|Reiss cries for the first time in years Reiss hugs Akakios as she dies.jpg|Reiss hugs Akakios as she dies Reiss getting a check up.png Reiss investigating with Jungo.jpg|Reiss and Jungo investigating the scene where Letra died Reiss smiles at Akakios.jpg|Reiss smiles at Akakios Reiss and an unmasked Jungo.png|Reiss and an unmasked Jungo Reiss dreaming.jpg|Reiss' final dream Reiss sees all.jpg Reiss talking to Akakios.jpg Reiss and Jungo.jpg Reiss digusted.jpg Reiss smiling indefinitely.jpg|Reiss smiling... indefinitely. Reiss floating in a metaphorical river.jpg|Reiss floating in the metaphorical river Reiss Helllll.jpg Reiss saddened.jpg Reiss with Jungo.jpg Notes *Many things are explicitly implied but not directly stated or confirmed, among them such examples are listed below: **Her mothers fate; being murdered by her father. **Her attraction to her father with oedipus complex brought on by transferral.